The Life and Times of SHiz University
by Elphie Forever
Summary: A year at Shiz can be wonder filled and loads of fun! Filled with hurt, love and friendship! This story is fluff on top fluff followed by an order of fluff. Love, fighting and romance. Things that happen in the every day life. That kind of thing. AU I also made Nessa nice in this story.. OC named Miranda who is awesome and fun! Keeps things lively.Enjoy :) Pairings:Gelphie, Bessa
1. Chapter 1

**HI READERS! Look a new story... Okay so this story is rated M.. it's not to graphic and filed with to bad of things yet.. It is rated M for the later scenes.. I hope you enjoy this .. Oh and if you don't like GELPHIE I sugesst you don;t read this.. ANyways hope you enjoy the first chapter review on what you thought! **

Elphaba squeezed her pencil in anger. She was trying to write her notes for history class but Fiyero and Glinda flirting was distracting the hell out of her. Elphaba looked over at the two and it felt like someone had just stabbed a knife through her heart, she saw Fiyero plant a soft kiss on Glinda's cheek. Glinda giggled, Elphaba turned around and made an attempt to ignore them. She yanked her iPod out of her book bag and shoved her headphones into her ears in a desperate attempt to put them out of her mind. She hated seeing Glinda with Fiyero, it angered her, and he didn't deserve her. Elphaba shoved the thought to the back of her head and put her pencil to her paper.

Elphaba began to write some notes down and Dr. Dillamond announced he would be stepping out of the room for a moment while he went to the other building in search of some paperwork. Elphaba took this chance to continue writing her notes and she was well into her work when she heard loud laughs and shouts of encouragements. Elphaba looked up to see Glinda laying down on a table and Fiyero siting in his seat kissing her. Fiyero's friends shouted for them to go further. Elphaba put away her iPod in anger and threw her books into her bag. She jumped out of her seat and walked over to Glinda and Fiyero who were still making out fiercely.

"Ick! Artichoke invasion," Pfannee shrieked and the students scooted out of the way. They went back to their work. Pfannee was one of Glinda's close friends but most definitely not her best friend.

"Leave her alone!" Glinda yelled louder than expected at Pfannee, she turned back around to find Fiyero kissing her once again. Elphaba rolled her eyes in anger and marched up the couple.

"Get a room!" She hissed at them and stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem," Fiyero said with a laugh, "We were only kissing." Glinda jumped up and grabbed her purse. She was just about to leave when Fiyero grabbed her wrist, "Hey I didn't mean to insult her I'm sorry Glinda."

"Fiyero I have to go," Glinda said and ran out of the room. She didn't know what was up with Elphaba but she had to make sure she was okay. She felt terrible for what had happened. Was it possible that Elphaba's anger had something to do with the fact that she had been spending so much time with Fiyero in the past month? She didn't even know whys she had been so much time with him, she only was going out with him because they were the hottest couple on campus. They had never even had sex, when they spent the night it was usually them playing video games and Glinda always slept on the couch, "I don't even love him," Glinda said to no one but herself, "Sweet Oz did I really just say that." Glinda put a hand over her mouth and walked to her dorm room. Perhaps what Elphaba felt was jealousy, oh sweet lurline wouldn't that be something. Stop it! Glinda thought, "You mustn't think this way, Elphaba could never feel that way for me. So just stop, you have Fiyero he could be enough he's understanding and he's a great kisser but it doesn't spark any feelings." Glinda sighed and ran off to her room.

Elphaba walked through the campus of Shiz, had she really just done that? She couldn't believe she had snapped like that. Being near her roommate was just too much she couldn't bear to be around her any longer. Elphaba didn't know what this was, when Glinda touched her she felt tingly inside and her was natural instinct to run from the touch of people but Glinda's touch was soft. And Elphaba loved when Glinda hugged her, she tried to make the hugs longer than necessary and Glinda touched her quite often but that's because she was a very touchy person. Elphaba got butterflies every time Glinda touched her and she wished it would go further. Elphaba decided she would go to the library to clear her head. Elphaba's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out.

**Text from Fiyero T. 3:20 PM**

Hey… you okay?

**Elphaba T. 3:21 PM**

Uh… yea for sure! Why do you ask?

**Fiyero T. 3:22**

You seemed upset in class. Everything all right?

**Elphaba T. 3:30 PM**

Yes Fiyero. I'm fine thanks, just a little stressed out about Friday's history test. Sorry for snapping like that.

Elphaba put her phone away and entered the library. She went to the non-fiction section and soon found what she was looking for. She grabbed the book and sat in a corner in the huge library. The library was gigantic, you could be laughing and partying, and if you were on the other side you couldn't see nor hear them partying. Elphaba loved the library, she came in here whenever she needed to think or she just wanted to read in peace. Elphaba read the title once more *Intimate Feelings*. Elphaba flipped open the book and there was a list of the chapters.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 2: Knowing the feelings Page 14

Chapter 3: Feeling aroused? Page 32

Chapter 4: Getting close page 48

Chapter 5: Desire for the same sex page 60

This caught Elphaba's attention and she flipped to page 60. Elphaba read the title *Desire for the same sex* and she began to read.

In this chapter we will be talking about feeling things for the same sex. Some of us do not love the opposite sex and love the same sex. They feel aroused when around the same sex, they want to kiss and love them the same any couple would.

Part One: Things that don't mean you're gay.

Understand that fantasizing about members of the same sex does not necessarily mean that you are gay. Straight people do have the occasional "same-sex fantasy": a woman having a strange dream involving a lesbian experience, or a man wondering about what it feels like to kiss that guy in the locker room. Just fantasizing or daydreaming, however, does not necessarily mean that you were responsible for the fantasy or welcomed it.

Elphaba skipped to part two which caught her attention more so.

Part two: Figuring out if you are gay

Think about romantic experiences or fantasies with the same sex. Were there people you were afraid to admit you had a crush on? Did you ever fantasize sexually about a member of the same sex? Did you find yourself consistently not attracted to the sex you thought you were supposed to be attracted to? If your romantic experiences with or fantasies about the same sex still leave you sexually excited, there's a good chance that you are either gay or bi.

Examine who gets you aroused. We're talking about sexual arousal here. Try to obliterate any preconceived notions of who you're supposed to be sexually attracted to. Picture a naked woman, and then a naked man. Which sex gets you more sexually aroused, if any?

Examine your recent behavior with your friends and acquaintances. When you really look at it, can you detect any lingering romantic or sexual feelings about friends or acquaintances who happen to be members of the same sex? Remember that, while a sexual fantasy does not automatically make you gay, consistent fantasies about members of the same sex do mean something.

Elphaba leaned her head against the wall and thought shit. I don't even want to go back to my room. It hurts too much to see her with Fiyero. At least she's my best friend, and for now I guess the dreams will have to hold me off until I can stop thinking about her. I hope that happens soon because it's getting to a point where I can barely stand to be in the same room with her.

Part Three: Being Proud Of and Comfortable With Being Gay

Elphaba slammed the book shut and sat with her head in her hands. She let a sigh out and got up from where she sat. She put the book back in its place and left the library as she felt her phone vibrate again in her jacket pocket. Fiyero, you'd better not be texting me again, Elphaba thought as she whipped her phone out.

**Message from Glinda U. 4:14 PM**

Hey. Come to the room.

**Elphaba T. 4:15 PM**

Why?

**Glinda U. 4:16 PM**

I want to talk.

Elphaba put her phone. This was going to be interesting. Elphaba already knew she would use the same excuse she used on Fiyero. She'd tell her she was annoyed that she couldn't study for the test on Friday and was being interrupted. She would tell Glinda she got mad. Glinda would surely believe her. And she was going to have to believe her because that was the only thing Elphaba was about to say. Elphaba placed her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath as she entered.

"Elphie," Glinda squeaked and she ran over hug her friend. Glinda breathed in Elphaba's scent she smelled good. Glinda's hand lay on her back, Glinda found herself tracing her finger up her back and when Elphaba sucked in a breath of air Glinda let go of her friend, "You okay?" Glinda looked at her friend referring to history class.

"I am fine. I am just really stressed out about this Friday's history test. I just wanted some peace and quiet. Sorry about that Glinda. I really am sorry and I'm so happy for you and Fiyero. I am glad he makes you happy. Miranda and I are just so happy," Elphaba said with a forced smile. Miranda was a friend of their little circle of friends. There circle included Boq, Nessa, Fiyero, Glinda, Miranda, Avaric and Elphaba. Miranda had told Elphaba the other day that she thought Fiyero was adorable. She really liked Fiyero. Miranda was a sweet girl. Her hair went down to her should and was wavy he hair was coloured a light brown. She had hazel eyes that lit up whenever she laid eyes on Fiyero. She was not the most attractive girl but she got attention from boys, she was also very bright.

"Glinda a few friends are getting together tonight for some dancing down tonight at the Ozdust, care to join us?" Elphaba asked. Elphaba set her book bag down and lay down on her bed.

"Yea sure, who's all going?" Glinda asked as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Miranda, Boq, Avaric and I," Elphaba responded, "You going to bring Fiyero?

"Nessa won't be joining us?" Glinda questioned, "Yea I'll text him and see if he wants to come."

"Nessa has a detention, she didn't finish her English assignment on time so she has to stay after class and then finish it tonight or she could fail the class." Glinda grabbed her pink phone from her bed.

**Message from Glinda U. 3:30 PM **

Going to Ozdust tonight. Want to come?

**Fiyero T. 3:35 PM**

Yea! Meet you there... What time?

**Glinda U. 3:36 PM **

9:00 PM… bye See you.

Glinda threw her phone on her bed and ran for the shower to get ready for tonight. She was planning on wearing a pink ball gown. She hoped into the shower and Elphaba dove off her bed for her phone. She jumped up on her knees and watched as her phone skidded off the bed and she jumped off the bed to retrieve it. She had forgotten she was wearing socks and she slipped on the floor and fell on her butt. She quickly jumped up and stumbled forward grabbed her phone and jumped back on the bad all in a matter of thirty seconds.

**Message from Elphaba T. 4:00 PM **

Fiyero's coming tonight…

**Miranda Marques. 4:01 PM **

Oh dear … I don't want to go…

**Elphaba T. 4:02 PM **

Oh Oz… you aren't backing out now. Besides I already told Glinda you're coming so too late to back out now… I know you like him but you can't just avoid him forever... We'll talk later... Bye

**Miranda M. 4:04 **

See you.

"How do I look," Glinda asked with a giggle as she posed for Elphaba. She turned and spun around for Elphaba.

"It is nice Glinda, It's not to flashy and you look beautiful," Elphaba smiled. Glinda was absolutely stunning, she gleamed with happiness.

"Elphie, I don't love him," Glinda whispered.

"What?!" Elphaba asked with shock in her voice, "No less than two hours ago you were making out with him and class and now you don't love him because what he wasn't a good enough kisser." Elphaba's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Elphie, shut up," Glinda shot back, "I don't like him! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Glinda I don't think it's far to him for you to lead him on, if you don't love him than you can't pretend love," Elphaba laughed, "Break up with him. He will be okay. Want to grab a bite to eat before we go find Miranda?"

"Yea let's go," Glinda smiled and grabbed Elphaba's hand and they left the room. As soon as Glinda dragged Elphaba out the room she let go of her hand, she didn't want Elphaba to suspect anything. Glinda couldn't believe that she had told Elphaba about Fiyero. She was dumping Fiyero because nothing was happening and neither one felt a thing for each other. Glinda was a mix of emotions and she didn't know what she was feeling. The two met up with Miranda and went to the Shiz cafeteria and had a bite to eat. The lunch lady was serving spaghetti with a garden salad. The three sat and ate there meal and laughed over the events of the day.

"Is any one going to the dance in two weeks?" Miranda asked.

"Isn't it a formal dance?" Elphaba asked, "I don't plan on going."

"We may go," Galinda spoke, "It depends if Fiyero wants to go. But things aren't working out that well between us."

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked, she was concerned and as much as she liked Fiyero she wanted Glinda to be happy. She didn't want her friend to be upset over him.

"It's just that we fight a lot and we never really talk anymore. We have nothing in common except that we are rich," Glinda told them, "We have been together for two months and we have done nothing really. It's not going to work out, we both now and besides I kind of have my eyes set on someone else right now." Elphaba choked on her food and began to gag.

"Elphaba are you alright?" Miranda asked.

"Yea I am fine, that just caught me of guard," Elphaba wheezed.

"Yea I wonder why," Miranda asked to no one in particular the sarcasm was clear in her voice. Miranda and Boq had been discussing this for a while now. They had both noticed the fondness they had for each other as had everyone else in the circle of friends. Miranda and Boq loved the idea of the two of them they just needed to realize that they both liked each other. Miranda wasn't intending for Glinda to come along to night not that it bugged her but she now knew that Elphaba would not be paying the most of attention tonight.

Elphaba looked at Miranda confused, "What does that mean?" She asked accusingly. Glinda looked at Elphaba who was slightly blushing and she directed her eyes elsewhere.

"Oh nothing, really I meant nothing by it," Miranda laughed. Just as Elphaba was about to say something Miranda was saved by Boq who had just entered the café. He looked over at the girls and Miranda waved them over, "Look who decided to join us. Come sit with us Boq." Miranda took a breath of relief as Boq sat down with them. Elphaba stopped talking and went to continue eating her salad Glinda had her eyes down and ate her spaghetti in silence.

"Hey guys, excited for tonight?" Boq asked, he noted in his mind that the situation was clearly tense as the only one who acknowledged him was Miranda. Miranda gave him the look, the look that meant shut up and stop talking. Boq knew exactly what she meant and he offered to go grab some snacks and things for the party. Miranda went with him and they told Glinda and Elphaba they would meet them there.

After they had left the Shiz campus Boq finally asked, "What the hell happened in there?"

Miranda looked at Boq and raised an eyebrow, "What do you think. Oz it sometimes hurts watching the two of them fall head over heels in love with each other and not even notice the other one likes them. I mean there roommates for Oz sakes one of them is bound to crack." Miranda laughed.

"I know, did you hear about history class today?" Boq asked as they got into Boq's BMW, it was a BMW m3 the colour was black. They closed the door and drove off to grab some party supplies.

"No what happened?" Miranda asked, "Do I want to know?"

"Glinda and Fiyero were making out on the desk, right in front of Elphaba," Boq began. Miranda let out a gasp. "Elphaba sort of lost it and yelled at them to get a room and then she took off. Fiyero told me later that she said she was stressed about the test on Friday but you and I both know that's not the case," Boq sighed.

"How did I miss that!" Miranda fumed, "Where the hell was I!? I miss all the good stuff. I feel bad for Elphaba, you can see the pain so clear on her face. I just want to slap Glinda a top the head sometimes, she clearly has feelings for Elphaba and if she keeps dating Fiyero then she'll never ever get her! So why can't she just break up with him tell Elphaba and they can be forever in love!"

"You okay there, you sure you just don't want Glinda to break up with Fiyero so you can have him all to yourself," Boq stifled a laugh. Miranda hit him in the head and he began to laugh so she hit him again.

"Oh shut it," Miranda shot at Boq. They pulled into the store and walked in, "Well we'd better find some interesting stuff because it's going to be a long night."

"Yea, you can say that again," Miranda sighed as they wondered the store.

**Until next time :) **

**~EF**


	2. Chapter 2: Down at the Oz-Dust

**HEY readers! Finished another chapter! this story is coming along quite lovely! Hope you enjoy it as much as enjoy writing it :D **

"Boq, let's get going! It's nearly nine, I think we have enough stuff." Miranda was trailing behind her friend, a bag in each hand. "Hey, we should get Elphaba wasted. Maybe then, she'll be more fun," she said with an evil laugh.

"What could go wrong there?" Boq said, as he tossed his hands in the air. They paid for the things and got back into the BMW. They had gotten some party balloons, and pool sticks. The Ozdust had lots of tables and a pool table but nothing to play with, so the two had decided to buy some stuff. Miranda was carrying some stuff for tequila shots, pool, poker and some food items like chips, popcorn, and candy. They would probably meet up with some other friends down at the Ozdust and do some dancing. The bar tender tonight was Eddie. He was a cool guy. He didn't mind how much you drank, as long as there was no fighting, or sex in the open.

The two got to the Ozdust, but no one had arrived yet except for Avaric. He was lying on the table listening to some music while talking to Eddie.

"Hey Avaric," Miranda said as they sat down beside him. He pushed himself to sitting, and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "Where is everyone? It's nine fifteen. Elphaba better not have ditched. Although it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't show."

"Why do you say that?" Avaric asked, as he jumped off the table and grabbed a beer.

"Figure it out, and when you do, let me know," Miranda laughed.

"Hey, looks like the gang's already here." Glinda smiled as she walked towards everyone, pulling away from Fiyero in the process. Just as Fiyero went to go grab drinks, Elphaba came in through the doors and sat down beside Glinda, with Miranda across from her. Avaric came and sat on her other side.

"Well, it's a Wednesday night and I've got nothing tomorrow, so I am going to be drinking," Miranda smiled and jumped up to grab herself some drinks. She came back a few minutes later, as another group of people came in through the doors. Miranda handed out drinks for everyone. Fiyero came back and asked Glinda if she would like to dance with him. Glinda sighed, but smiled and went with him. They began to dance on the dance floor, and others joined them on the dance floor.

Elphaba grabbed a drink and downed it one drink. If she was going to be watching Glinda and Fiyero all night, she might as well get drunk. Maybe that would get rid of how awful she felt on the inside, like someone had stabbed her heart and then made a horrible attempt to sew it back together. Miranda looked over and saw that Elphaba wasn't doing too well with this.

"Pool anyone?" Miranda suggested with a bright smile. Boq and Avaric went with her, while Elphaba stayed back at the table to finish her drink. She said she would join them in a bit. A slow song came on. When she recognized it, she felt her heart tearing itself apart all over again. The song that was playing over the speakers was "The Librarian." Elphaba was officially adding this to the songs she hated.

Glinda, in Fiyero's arms, took a glance over at Elphaba who was looking rather glum at the table, sitting all alone. _I hope she's okay. She's probably worried about the test on Friday. Oh Oz, Why can't it be her arms embracing me instead,_ Glinda thought. She pushed her face into Fiyero's chest and felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

Elphaba looked over at Glinda, who had her head nestled in Fiyero's chest. She knew that the pain in her eyes was visible, but she didn't care if anyone saw. She sat back in her seat and set her glass on the table. She looked over at Glinda again and sighed, as she knew that she would never hold her in her arms like Fiyero could.

Miranda glanced up and saw that Elphaba was staring off into the distance, eyes shining with unshed tears. She followed Elphaba's gaze and her breath caught at what she saw. Elphaba was staring at Glinda.

"Oh, good Oz," Miranda whispered.

"What?" Avaric asked as he looked up and saw Elphaba looking at Glinda.

"Avaric, use your eyes," Miranda said as she slapped her palm to her forehead in exasperation. Were all boys so blind? Avaric looked at Elphaba and suddenly it dawned on him.

"She loves her," Avaric whispered.

"Wow, took him long enough," Boq said in a mocking voice.

"Oh my, look at her, she looks so sad," Miranda said, putting her hands over her mouth. It hurt to watch this. How stupid Miranda had been to suggest this. Oz only knew what Elphaba must be feeling right now, "We have to do something." Miranda spun around to face the boys.

"There isn't anything we can do, Miranda. They have to figure it out on their own," Boq said with a sigh.

"Let's get her drunk," Avaric suggested with a sly grin, holding up a bottle.

"Let's do it," Boq agreed. Miranda shook her head.

"Okay, fine. Maybe if she's drunk, she'll say something. Get ready, boys. This could get interesting." Miranda took a deep breath as they walked over to Elphaba, who was staring at her phone, doing her best to ignore the couple on the dance floor, who were now dancing to a fast song, still holding hands. "Hey," Miranda smiled, "Want a drink?"

"Yes," Elphaba said, almost a little too serious.

After a few drinks, the four were beginning to get quite tipsy. Miranda jumped up and grabbed the tequila shots. Elphaba cut up a lime while Boq poured some salt on his hand and took the first shot. Miranda put the salt on her hand, but started laughing so hard that the salt went everywhere.

"Okay, Elphaba, you're up," Miranda said as she poured salt on Elphaba's hand and handed her a shot. Elphaba knocked back the tequila and ate the lime as Glinda and Fiyero came over to join their party.

"Scoot over," Glinda motioned to Elphaba to move over, which she did. Fiyero sat beside Glinda, who sat beside Elphaba with Avaric following, and the other two stayed on the other side of the round table. Elphaba got up and found she was stuck.

"I have to pee," she announced as she climbed over the table to run to the bathroom. Glinda and Fiyero were catching up on their drinks, and the whole table watched Glinda down three shots in quick succession. Elphaba came back to see they had emptied the bottle and were beginning a game of dare-or-dare. It was extremely childish, but none of them cared. Elphaba took back her spot beside Glinda and was the first to take a dare. Miranda shot her hand up in the air.

"I have one. I'm gunna dare you, Elphaba," Miranda laughed, slurring her words slightly. "Take a tequila shot… with the salt on Glinda's hand." Boq looked at Miranda with wide eyes and then burst out laughing.

"Yea, do it," he said as he poured salt on Glinda's hand and handed her the lime. Elphaba took the shot glass from Avaric and hesitated for a moment. Only a moment. Glinda sucked in a breath as Elphaba took her hand, licked the salt off it, took the shot, and ate the lime. It was like three seconds in heaven for the both of them.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that," Fiyero laughed, "How about spin the bottle? I'll go first." Before Fiyero could place the bottle down, a few people interrupted them. It was a drunken Pfannee with three other friends, a guy named Krendall, and two other girls named Clementine and Mariella. They'd come to see if they could join. They were welcomed easily, and the new people joined in the circle. Fiyero placed the empty bottle in the middle of the table and gave it a hard twist. The bottle spun round and round.

"Where she stops, nobody knows," Boq said with a laugh. A few of the others joined in with giggles and smiles. The bottle began to slow and it Boq choked on his drink when it did stop It was pointing straight at Krendall.

"Oh Oz," Krendall sighed, "I think need a few more drinks first." Fiyero put his fingers beside his back, cracked them, and sighed.

"Let's get this over," he said, as he leaned over the table and kissed Krendall right smack on the lips. Fiyero was about to draw back, but Miranda pushed him further into Krendall and he fell forwards, making the kiss last longer. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Fiyero and Krendall. Fiyero pulled away a moment later, "Damn it, Miranda," he said, trying to give Miranda an angry look, but failing miserably because everyone else was still laughing.

"I got my eyes on you now," Krendall said, wagging his finger at Miranda. She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the bottle.

"My turn," she laughed suddenly sounding very evil. She placed the bottle back in the center and gave it a spin. It landed on Boq. Miranda placed her hand on Boq's neck and pulled him in for quick kiss. Fiyero looked at Miranda and thought about how pretty she looked today. He couldn't help but stare at her. _Shit, look away, Glinda saw me looking at her,_ Fiyero thought and looked around the bar.

Glinda, who was still sitting beside Elphaba, smiled and thought to herself, _you go Fiyero, you get that girl._ Glinda's phone went off, and she looked down to see a message from her family, asking how she was doing. She started typing a response, but her phone slipped from her hand and fell to the ground. She bent down and scooped it up, only to look up and find to find Elphaba's leg right in her face. She breathed in a deep breath and looked at her beautiful green skin, like maple tree leaves. The short dress showed off Elphaba's smooth thighs, and Glinda suddenly couldn't bare it any longer.

She straightened up, phone in hand, to find Pfannee spinning the bottle. The bottle spun around, and Glinda felt Elphaba tense for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was because Glinda was basically sitting on her lap. Glinda slowly moved her hand and placed it on Elphaba's thigh. Elphaba sucked in a surprised breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

Miranda saw this, and casually dropped her fork. She bent down to pick it up, saw Glinda's hand on Elphaba's leg beneath the table, and gave a silent victory hoot.

Elphaba breathed out the breath she'd been holding in for quite some time, and felt shivers shoot up her back. She grabbed a shot glass and downed another shot of whiskey, trying to calm the butterflies suddenly fluttering around her stomach. She didn't touch or remove Glinda's hand and it remained there.

Pfannee ended up having to kiss Miranda, who was so drunk that she couldn't care less. When Miranda gets drunk she turns into a party girl, even if she isn't drinking, she loves to have a good time. Glinda was next to spin the bottle, and she still didn't remove her hand from Elphaba's thigh, using her other hand to spin the bottle. Miranda watched and held her breath, as did Boq and Avaric. Avaric was getting no action, but didn't really care because he was too busy flirting with Mariella. But when he saw Glinda spin the bottle, he looked up from the table and looked over at Elphaba who was staring intently at the bottle.

The bottle began to slow down, and Miranda could feel the smile creep on her lips as it landed on the person she'd so hoped it would land on. It had landed on Elphaba, who sucked in a deep breath. Fiyero, who had been drinking his drink, gagged and began to cough aggressively. Avaric hit him on the back until he stopped coughing. He looked over at Glinda and smiled at her luck.

Fiyero couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Glinda tried to hide her affection for Elphaba. But he knew how they felt, and it made him feel bad that Glinda was with him when she didn't love him. HEe knew he had to say something, but didn't know how to bring it up. He had heard Glinda crying before and knew he had to do it soon. He was going to break up with her tomorrow. They were planning on going to lunch tomorrow on the hillside, and he thought he'd do it then or before.

Glinda had moved her hand from Elphaba's thigh the moment the bottle landed on her. Glinda's heart rate increased, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She looked into Elphaba's eyes, and she looked right back. Glinda thought she saw a certain desire in Elphaba's eyes a look that said "please." Glinda glanced down at her lips, noticing that they were wet from drinking and smooth with no cracks. They were a forest green colour and the most attractive lips Glinda had ever seen.

"Well? Kiss her!" Pfannee encouraged.

Glinda snapped out of her daze, leaned forward, and felt their lips fit together. Elphaba closed her eyes instantly, and Glinda placed her hand on her neck.

"Yea, go go go!" Clementine chanted and Pfannee soon joined in.

Miranda laughed as she held up her drink and yelled, "Cheers!" Everyone raised their glass and banged them together. Elphaba broke from the kiss, looking completely shocked. She looked at Glinda, who had grabbed her drink and began drinking. Elphaba scratched behind her ear and lifted her own glass to her still-tingling lips.

Miranda looked at Glinda, who know was looking like she was on cloud nine. Boq rolled his eyes. _Why can't they just say something?_ he thought to himself. Miranda glanced over at Fiyero, who looked a little too happy to just have seen his girlfriend kiss a girl and liked it. Miranda smiled, suddenly feeling rather sleepy. She blinked, and it was too hard to open her eyes again, so she just laid her head down on the table for a moment's rest.

Boq shook her awake two hours later, telling her that it was 1am. Miranda sat up and rubbed her throbbing head, looking around blearily. Glinda, Pfannee, Clementine and Krendall were still passed out at the table. Elphaba, Fiyero, Avaric and Mariella were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Elphaba?" Miranda asked as she spotted Glinda and no Elphaba. Boq pointed behind Miranda to where the green-skinned girl was, sitting with Fiyero, Avaric Mariella and a few other students from Shiz, in the middle of a poker game.

"I think I heard murmurs of some strip poker. Class is going to be brutal today," Boq laughed as he walked over to the poker table and grabbed a seat. Miranda laughed as well, dragging her tired body over after him and sitting down beside Elphaba.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm playing strip poker," Elphaba said sternly.

"Elphaba, let's go for a walk," Miranda demanded suddenly. She got up and dragged smaller girl out the room. The rest started their game of strip poker, and no one took any notice of them leaving. Miranda sat down on a stone wall just outside Ozdust, folding one leg underneath her and trailing the other one along the ground.

"Does it hurt when you see Glinda with Fiyero? As much as it hurts for me to see him with her?" Miranda asked. Elphaba looked at Miranda with a confused face, "Elphaba, I see the way you look at her," Miranda said with a smile. She knew it wasn't really funny, but surely the other girl must know how obvious it was? Elphaba looked down at the ground and sighed.

"It feels like daggers through my heart," Elphaba replied in a calm and quiet voice.

"Tell her," Miranda said, looking up at her idiotic friend.

"What?!" Elphaba looked at Miranda as though she'd pushed her out a window. "Are you crazy?"

"No, you are. Just tell her," Miranda said.

"Why?" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Because when you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose," Miranda whispered. "I'm almost certain that Glinda feels something for you, and you must be blind to not see that. I'm going to go play poker, but think about it. I meant what I said." Miranda hesitated a moment before she disappeared back into the Ozdust. Elphaba put her hand to her mouth and breathed out slowly.

"Is it that obvious?" Elphaba said out loud. "Does everyone know that I love her?" She placed her hands on the wall and looked up at the sky. The stars were out and there was a slight breeze in the air. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined Glinda's lips once more on her own. She could still feel Glinda's warm hand on her thigh. "Miranda's right," she whispered, "I have to tell Glinda, and it's now or never."

The group of poker players were all in various states of undress, except for Glinda, who was on a roll.

"Moment of truth," Glinda smiled, and the others flipped over their cards. Miranda had three aces, Avaric had nothing, Mariella had one pair of sixes and Fiyero had a flush. Glinda sucked in a breath. "Oh no, a flush." Then she laughed and slammed her cards on the table,."Full house," she said triumphantly, showing off her three aces and two fives. The way they were playing was that whoever won the round got to choose who took off a piece of clothing. She looked over at Avaric, who only had his underwear left, and gave him an evil smile.

"I hate you right now," Avaric sighed and he got up and slid off his last piece of clothing. He sat back down at the table with a displeased look on his face. "You are an ass, Miss Glinda Upland." He shook his head in disgust but couldn't help but laugh along with the others. "When do I get my clothes back?"

"You don't," Glinda smiled and Miranda burst out laughing. Miranda had just begun shuffling the cards when Elphaba burst through the doors, then paused, looking at Avaric with raised eyebrows.

"Don't ask," Avaric simply stated. Elphaba shrugged and walked over to Glinda. Miranda grabbed her drink, and set down the cards for a moment to give the two girls her full attention. Boq put down his phone, ending his call with Nessa, and looked around at the others at the table, confused. They were all staring at Elphaba, who was now standing beside Glinda and looking nervous.

"Hi Elphie," Glinda smiled, wondering what Elphaba wanted. Elphaba bent down and kissed Glinda straight on the lips. Miranda put her hand over her mouth, and Boq sat with his mouth wide open. Elphaba drew back slightly, both of them breathing deeply.

"Glinda, I love you," she said, and then straightened up, biting her lip. "I am never drinking again," she mumbled, then turned and ran from the room.

"Holy sweet mother of pearl," Miranda gasped. Sure, she'd told Elphaba to say something, but she wasn't expecting _that_. Glinda looked shocked, but soon recollected herself and got up from her seat.

She made a move for the door, then paused and looked at Fiyero " I'm sorry," Glinda said to him, "I..." She faltered, unsure of how to express her desire.

"Just go!" Fiyero laughed. "Glin, I'm not an idiot."

Miranda sat with her mouth open and couldn't believe that this was actually happening. After a half-smile at her ex-boyfriend, Glinda ran out of the room after Elphaba.

"Oz, finally!" Boq exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Fiyero smiled, "Now let's get back to this poker. I think if we win hand, we should be able to put on one piece of clothing," Fiyero suggested. After some discussion, they all agreed, and Miranda picked up the cards again, dealing the next hand. By silent consensus, they didn't talk about the two missing girls, but they were all in a better mood as they picked up their cards and started the round.

**YAY! Hope you liked that.. was fun to write I am really liking this story.. hope you all like it :) **

**EF REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Yearning embrace

**HEY my lovely readers! Another chapter.. this has a sex scene just so you know... But it is rated M so if you read this and go ahhh sex.. its m for MATURE! anyways hope you like it**

Glinda raced down the steps and burst through the doors to the girl's hallway. Without pausing, she dashed forwards, looking around for Elphaba. Glinda had to find her and tell her how she felt. She felt like she was burning with want, longing for the touch of cool green hands, and still feeling the pressure of that too-short kiss. There were butterflies in her stomach, as she thought of Elphaba kissing her other places, touching her where it burned and flooding her body with—She was so focused on running, and her own thoughts that she ran straight into someone. She gasped and backed up, looking up to find someone that she didn't expect at this hour of night.

"Miss Glinda!" Madame Morrible exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… peachy, have you seen Elphaba?" Glinda asked as she looked around.

"Why yes, I think she went to her room." Glinda went to walk around her, but Madame Morrible's next words made her freeze to the spot. "And Glinda? Sorcery class is at 12:00, don't goof around for too long." The professor walked away casually, leaving Glinda standing with her mouth wide open. Sweet Oz, if she knew than everyone must know. That was just awful, but then again, Madame Morrible _was _the sorcery class professor.

Glinda shook her head and walked the few feet to her dorm room, where Elphaba would hopefully be waiting. She reached for the door handle and hesitated. What if Elphaba hadn't really meant it? Glinda felt suddenly nauseous at the thought. _Either way, _she told herself, _it'll be better to have it all in the open. _She sucked in a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Glinda! I'm sorry, it must have been the drinks, I think I drank too much… I don't know what came over me… Please forgive me, I'm so sor…" Elphaba trailed off as Glinda closed the space between them with two quick steps. "Sorry," she finished in a whisper. She looked into the blue eyes of the girl she loved so much, in so many ways. Loved the way her blonde curls bounced when she ran, or the way she giggled, the way she said 'Elphie,' loved everything about her, and hoped that Glinda wouldn't hate her for what she was about to say. "Glinda, please don't let this ruin our friendship. I didn't mean to say that to you, I've just held it in for so long and I had to tell you that I love you, Glinda, and if you hate me then I understand," Elphaba said, hearing her voice break on the last word.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered, and took Elphaba's hand.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said.

"Say it again," Glinda said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Elphaba repeated, slightly confused.

"No, before that," Glinda whispered into Elphaba's ear.

"I love you," Elphaba said, and Glinda's lips met hers. Tingles shot up her back, and suddenly she felt much more confident, sliding her arms around Glinda to rest her hands on her back, and tangling one in her beautiful curls. Elphaba let her hand slide downwards, tracing the perfect curve of Glinda's spine, and then curving over her butt, savoring Glinda's gasp, the way she moved into the touch. The gasp granted Elphaba access to Glinda's mouth and she took it, tongues dancing around each other and together, both of them pulling at each other, wanting to be closer, wanting to _feel _the other against them.

Glinda pushed Elphaba away, sending her stumbling against the door. Both their mouths were swollen with kisses, Elphaba's lips slightly open in surprise and confusion. Then Glinda's hands were on the bottom of her dress, sliding it up and over Elphaba's head, tossing it to one side, blue eyes never leaving brown ones. She ran a hand over Elphaba's smooth green skin, both of them closing their eyes to savor the contact. Their lips met again, fitting perfectly, opening as tongues touched. Then Elphaba separated them, fingers slipping each button on Glinda's dress out, and then letting the white fabric fall to the floor around her feet. _So beautiful. _

They came together again, arms wrapping around each other, bare skin on bare skin, lips on lips, hands trailing over each other, bodies pressing, legs entwining. Elphaba's hands came around and undid the clasp on Glinda's bra, pushing her backwards to fall onto the bed. Glinda pulled Elphaba down on top of her, wrapping her legs around the other girl's waist and holding her as close as they could be. Elphaba's mouth found Glinda's neck, so smooth and perfect, biting it, leaving her mark there for Glinda to hide tomorrow, but they would both know it was there, and that was what mattered.

Her kisses trailed downwards until she found Glinda's nipples, hard and begging for attention. The blonde girl moaned as Elphaba's mouth closed around one, sucking and licking, hands trailing over her hips. Then she pulled away to look at Glinda for a moment. She had her eyes closed, head tilted back, lips slightly parted and body laid out for Elphaba, offering herself to the other girl, almost completely naked. Elphaba put a gentle kiss on Glinda's lips and then pulled off the other girl's panties, trailing her fingers over the light hair and finding that she was wet. Elphaba smiled. This was for _her. _The sounds, and the kisses, and now this, it was all for her and no one else.

She kissed her way down Glinda's body, and then her inner thighs, closer but not close enough, not the place that wanted to be touched, the place that throbbed with her heartbeat, needing contact.

"Elphie, you're a tease!" Glinda said with a gasp as Elphie got close, so close, then moved away again. She felt the other girl's mouth curve into a smile as the kisses continued, closer, closer, and finally! Lips around her clit, sucking, tongue playing with her and only making it worse, she could feel her heartbeat through her entire body, need and pleasure, making her moan and press against Elphaba, wanting more.

Elphaba knew, and she upped the rhythm of her tongue, wringing as many moans as she could from Glinda, loving the sound, all for_ her, _because of _her. _She slipped two fingers inside Glinda and crooked them slightly.

"Oh sweet Lurline," Glinda yelled as Elphaba slid her fingers out for a moment, then put them back in, twisting them as she continued to suck her most tender spot. Her fingers moved faster, and Glinda started to move against her, hips coming to meet her, and finally screaming her lover's name, nails scratching Elphaba's back. Elphaba started to slow, bringing Glinda down, listening to her breathing catch and eventually even out. Then the blonde girl started to laugh.

"Sweet Oz, that was something else," she panted. "I love you, Elphie." Glinda pulled Elphaba's face to hers and kissed her lips gently. Elphaba lay down on her back beside Glinda, and both of them lay in silence, breathing heavily.

"Let's do it again," Elphaba smiled.

"Oh, no. It's your turn now," Glinda said as she straddled Elphaba confidently.

Half an hour or so later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, Elphaba with an arm wrapped around Glinda's waist. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and their bare skin shone in the moonlight coming through the window.

Oooo000oooO

"Sssh, Boq, shut up!" Miranda whispered as she put her hand on the door to Glinda's dorm room. They had borrowed a key from Fiyero, because Miranda knew that the girls had a key to the storage room. Elphaba helped the custodian Mofida sometimes, when she needed it, and Mofida had given her a key to the storage room in case she ever needed to get in. Miranda pushed open the door, and crept in.

"Oz, there's clothes everywhere," Boq whispered. "Where's the key?"

"I think it's on the dresser," Miranda whispered in response. "Aww, look at them! Tomorrow is going to be interesting… Found them," Miranda smiled as she grabbed the keys.

"Good, let's go," Boq said as he walked out behind Miranda. The two of them ran back down to the storage room. Fiyero, Avaric, and Mariella were waiting on the floor, the rest had gone to bed to get a few hours of sleep before their history class at 11:00. Avaric and Mariella were passing the time by flirting. Avaric was leaning one hand against the wall, while Mariella had her back against the wall and was twirling her hair with her finger. Fiyero stood awkwardly to one side, waiting for the other two to get back from Elphaba and Glinda's room. He looked out the window, and noticed that the sun was starting to come up. It was about five in the morning.

"I don't think we're going to be getting any sleep," Fiyero stated as Miranda and Boq returned. "What are we even doing in the storage closet anyhow?" Fiyero questioned as Miranda opened the door. She went inside the dark room and flicked a few switches.

"I wanted to turn on the sprinklers," she answered as she came back out. "The controls were in there."

"Sprinklers." Avaric turned around suddenly. "Oh Oz, how do you come up with these things?" He shook his head.

"It'll be fun!" Mariella said excitedly. She took Avaric's hand, and pulled him outside. The sprinklers all over the campus were on, and Mariella pulled off her top, running through the sprinklers in her bra and skirt. Avaric smiled, pulled his own top off, and ran after her in his pants. Boq ran after them in his boxers, jumping through the water like he was a child again. Miranda walked over to Fiyero, and he took her hand.

"Well, let's go," Fiyero said. "Dancing through life!" He sang as he pulled Miranda through the sheets of water.

"Oh, Oz," Miranda laughed, but she danced with him while he sang parts of the song. She put her arms around his neck and leaned back while he balanced her. Fiyero was soaked from head to toe, his white shirt soaked through and showing off his amazing stomach. Miranda, wearing a dress that went to her knees, was just as drenched, and they both laughed. Miranda led them into a twirl, but they slipped on the wet grass and fell, Fiyero landing on Miranda. She looked into his eyes for a moment, and smiled. He jumped up and backed off.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, didn't mean to know you over," Fiyero said with an awkward smile.

"Oh, that's okay. I think I should go, though, and get some sleep before class," Miranda replied. "I need to get washed up."

"Yeah, same," Fiyero yawned. Together they walked inside, and parted for their separate rooms. Miranda stopped for a moment, and looked back at Fiyero, who was walking towards the boy's dormitory. Then she turned, heading into her own room. She didn't see Fiyero run a hand through his wet hair, or punch his fist against the wall in frustration. She got washed up, and jumped into bed for a few hours of sleep.

Oooo000oooO

Fiyero plopped down into his seat at 11:00 AM, and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, to see Miranda sitting a few seats to his left with an ice pack on her forehead and sunglasses on. She waved at him, and got up to sit beside him, squinting as the light came through the sides of the sunglasses. She put her hand under her chin.

"So, who do you think will actually come to class?" she asked. "I bet Elphaba and Glinda will come in and act awkward."

"What makes you say that?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, you know, they most likely did stuff last night, and now they're going to try to hide it. When people have sex, they always try, and they always fail miserably, so I think that if they show up, it'll be fun to see how they do." Miranda said, then dropped her forehead onto the desk and covered her head with her arms.

"Hmm, interesting. Let's hope they show up," Fiyero said with a laugh. A few moments later, Boq walked in, wheeling Nessa. He had his forehead resting on the back of the chair, and groaned as he sat down next to Miranda, Nessa beside him.

"A girl put perfume on in the hallway, and I went into full blown hurl mode in the boy's bathroom," Boq said as he rested his head on Nessa's shoulder. Nessa laughed and kissed the top of his head lightly. Avaric came in with sunglasses, looking like he'd been thrown off a cliff. He sat beside Fiyero.

"I haven't had any sleep, how can I be hungover if I haven't slept yet?" Avaric groaned, as his forehead fell to the desk. Nessa laughed again, looking around at everyone's disheveled state. Everyone winced at the volume, and she went thankfully quiet.

A few minutes later, Elphaba came in, wearing her hair in a messy braid, wearing dark shades instead of her glasses. She sat down between Fiyero and Miranda.

"Why do I let you guys do these things to me?" Elphaba mumbled. "I am never hanging out with you guys unless it's the weekend."

"Where's Glinda?" Miranda casually asked. Everyone looked at Elphaba, who straightened suddenly, looking like someone had just asked her what the code was for the Emerald City entrance.

"Uh… I don't know," Elphaba responded, trying to look casual and utterly failing. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. She was about to say something else, but then Glinda walked in. She was wearing a short, pale yellow dress with a matching ribbon around her neck, and a small purse in one hand. Her hair was done, and she looked stunning.

"Hello, friends!" Glinda giggled, just a little too perky. Miranda looked at Glinda, then at Boq, who shrugged and laughed. Glinda sat down beside Nessa. "How's everyone feeling? Oh, Elphie, there you are, I didn't see you all night how've you been?" Glinda squeaked. Elphaba just slapped a palm to her forehead and didn't answer. Everyone stared with open mouths, and Dr. Dillamond walked in just as the silence started to get awkward.

"Hello class," Dr. Dillamond said with a smile. He noticed the cluster of students. "Please get to your seats." The circle scattered as everyone sat down. "Today, we will be reviewing our notes again. If you would like a new review sheet, they're at the front, and if we have no further questions, we can get right to work."

He sat down at his seat. The group of friends were all sitting at their desks looking like they'd been tasked with killing an army. Fiyero rubbed his eyes, and leaned back in his seat. Miranda pulled out her phone. Avaric was already sound asleep, and no one bothered to wake him up.

**Message from Nessa T. Group chat 11:15 AM To Boq P, Miranda M, and Fiyero T**

What happened? That was sketchy…

**Miranda M. 11:16 A.M **

They probably had sex...

**Boq P 11:16 A.M **

Nessa... don't get detention next time, you miss all the good stuff! :P 3

**Fiyero T 11:17 A.M **

Look at them... but look casually...

All 3 of the others put down their phones and looked over to where the two girls were sitting. Glinda was whispering something in Elphaba's ear, and the green-skinned girl was laughing, shooting a mock-glare at Glinda and shaking her head. Both of them started giggling.

**Boq P 11:20 A.M **

Oh my... Oz

**Miranda M 11:22 A.M **

They're so CUTE!

**Fiyero T. 11:23 A.M **

Yup... And I'm sleeping. Bye!

Fiyero put his phone away and placed his head on his arms which were on the desk.

**Nessa T. 11:24 A.M **

Why did I get detention?! Not fair...

Miranda put her phone away, opened her binder, and began half-heartedly reading over her notes. Nessa grabbed a sheet to do some questions Dr. Dillamond had prepared. Glinda fell asleep. Boq and Elphaba joined Miranda in studying. Once the bell rang, someone kicked Avaric, Elphaba nudged Glinda, and they all left the class.

They all said their goodbyes and split up for classes. Elphaba and Glinda headed to sorcery, Nessa and Fiyero walked to their math class, Boq to his science class, and Miranda went to English class with Avaric.

"Do you think I should ask Mariella out?" Avaric asked Miranda quietly, as they walked to their class.

"You like her? I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me?" Avaric just shrugged. "Yeah, go for it. Can't hurt to ask, right?" Miranda took out an aspirin and swallowed it dry, offering another one to Avaric, which he took gladly.

"Thanks, Miranda. I'll ask her tomorrow, when I can actually think straight," Avaric said. "I think I'll ask her if she wants to go to the ball with me in a couple weeks. She's pretty, so I'd better hurry up and ask her before someone else does. Has anyone asked you yet?"

"No," Miranda replied. "I'll see if Fiyero wants to go with me, as friends."

"I thought you liked him. Just go out with him!" Avaric laughed.

"I like him, yes, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I just broke up with Balint," Miranda said as they entered the class. Miranda rook her seat and Avaric took his beside her. Mariella came in late, and took the seat across the aisle from Avaric. The teacher gave an essay assignment due at the end of class, and Miranda got to work. Avaric threw a paper ball at Mariella, and Miranda whispered "What are you doing?"

"Getting a date to the ball," Avaric replied with a smile. Miranda shook her head, but looked over to see what happened.

"What?" Mariella whispered angrily, glaring at Avaric.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me," Avaric whispered, gesturing exaggeratedly.

"….Yes." Mariella grinned, and turned back to her essay. Avaric turned to Miranda with a smirk.

"I thought you were going to wait," Miranda sighed.

"Thought I'd seize the moment. You'd better get flirting, or all the guys will be taken." Miranda shook her head and went back to writing.

"Miranda," Avaric said at 12:40, as they left the classroom. Miranda had finished her essay and been dismissed first, but she'd waited for her friend.

"Yes?" Miranda responded as they walked around the corner.

"What do you think people will say about Glinda and Elphaba?" Avaric asked. "I'm worried, I don't want them getting hurt."

"Why are you asking me? How am I supposed to know what they'll say?" Miranda laughed. "I suspect it'll be nothing nice, but they'll either have to ignore the gossip or keep it a secret. Oh my Oz, we need to give them a couple name!"

"A couple name?" Avaric asked blankly.

"Yeah, you combine their names, and that's what you call them when they're together." Avaric still looked clueless. "Maybe it's a girl thing," Miranda sighed.

"Uh…" Avaric thought for a moment. "Elinda?

"Oh Oz, no!" Miranda winced. "I'll text everyone and get their input."

**Group Message to Nessa T, and Boq P. 12:50 A.M Miranda M.**

Hey guys! Just got out of class early... Here with Avaric... Need a couple name for Glinda and Elphaba.. So far we have Elinda... Which is not happening.

**Nessa T. 12:55 A.M **

I'll ask Fiyero, but I think Gelphaba?

**Boq P. 12:56 A.M**

I don't know... give me a while to think about it.

**Miranda M. 12:58 **

Um... Let's keep thinking.

**New group message to Nessa T, Boq P, Glinda U, Fiyero T, and Elphaba T. 1:00 P.M Miranda M. **

Meet in café… lunch!

**Glinda U. 1:01 P.M**

Alright! :D

**Elphaba T. 1:02 P.M**

See you there.

**Nessa T. 1:02 P.M**

Chat soon. :)

**Boq P. 1:04 P.M**

See you in a few!

Miranda and Avaric walked into the cafeteria, still discussing names for the two girls, when they spotted them sitting down with their lunch. Glinda saw them and waved them over with a smile. Elphaba was facing away from them, resting her cheek on her hand and playing with her salad. She mumbled something to Glinda, who smiled and laughed. Miranda and Avaric grabbed some food, then sat down with them.

"I don't think I can eat," Avaric sighed. "It hurts just looking at it."

"My head is throbbing, and I can't even finish my salad," Elphaba complained as she rubbed her temples. A few minutes later, Nessa, Boq, and Fiyero joined the table.

"I think we should go do some archery later, out on the target range," Avaric suggested. Elphaba moaned a negative and shook her head.

"I think we should, we'll meet up for five?" Glinda smiled. "I think we're all done classes by two, we can sleep for a few hours first." They all argued for a few minutes about what time to meet, and finally agreed to meet at seven at the target range. There was also a sword fighting arena, a shooting gallery for firearms, and a stable nearby. The Shiz campus had gorgeous horses that can be ridden whenever. Everyone loved the stable boy, Lenny, who also taught sword fighting.

At quarter to one, everyone gathered up their lunches, said goodbye, and headed to their last class.

**I hoped you liked that because i am liking this story of fluff and stuff! yay! FUN STUFF :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The next day

**Hey readers! chapter four is here yaa! hope you enjoy it chapter five on its way :)**

Elphaba and Glinda had just finished science class and were now on their way out.

"Elphie, I have to go drop of something to my English potions professor. I'll meet you back in our room," Glinda beamed, kissing Elphaba on the cheek before taking off, skipping down the halls cheerfully. Elphaba watched her leave, admiring how her friend's perfect blonde curls looked as they bounced. Her eyes were still lingering upon the sight when Glinda spun in a circle and waved at Elphaba before disappearing around the corner.

"Hello, Elphaba," came a voice from behind her.

The witch nearly jumped where she stood. "Good Oz, Miranda," Elphaba gasped, "Don't do that! You're freaky sometimes."

"So… how was last night?" Miranda asked casually, leaping down from the wall she was sitting on with uncommon grace. She had been leaning against one of the columns that held up the overhanging ceiling. Shiz was made out of stone shaped like a gigantic castle. There was a large courtyard out by the arena where you could practice sword fighting. It was useful.

Elphaba blinked, frowning a little. At last, it dawned on her.

"Oh, you mean the party; it was fun. Didn't think it was possible to get that drunk and still be alive in the morning," she replied with a forced smile.

"Silly Elphaba, don't play dumb with me! Just say it!" Miranda laughed.

"Say what?" Elphaba asked, trying her very hardest to sound like she had absolutely no idea what the woman was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me!" her friend scolded, "You and Glinda did… uh... stuff last night! And now you're a couple, right?" The last part was spoken with unbridled enthusiasm.

"Keep your voice down!"The green-skinned girl hissed. "If anyone found out…."

That was a situation she'd rather not think about.

"So you're not denying it then?"

"I never said we did!"She struggled to defend herself. Obviously failing.

Miranda rolled her eyes, flicking her hand dismissively. "Elphaba... I'm not an idiot. You totally admitted there was something there, so it's okay to tell me because I won't tell anyone. I promise!" she said with a grin.

Elphaba didn't answer. She was too busy perfecting her glare.

Miranda didn't seem daunted in the least. "Anyways… I have to run! See you later," she said as she patted Elphaba's back on her way. She was headed to the library to find a book she'd been meaning to read for quite some time. The subject of this one was'snakes'. She found them fascinating.

Standing alone in the corridor, Elphaba brushed a hand through her hair and sighed. She located her key in her book bag and let herself into her dorm room. Glinda had not come back yet, she noticed. Elphaba yanked open the blinds letting light flood the room. She let her gaze fall to the clothes that were strewn across the room. It was with a smile that she recalled the events of the night before. Heart thoroughly elated, she picked up the clothes and threw them into the laundry hamper.

Elphaba then changed into a pair of black short shorts and a flannel shirt. The top may have been baggy, but its shade of light purple went well with her skin. It was long and it went past her shorts, making it look like she had no pants on at all.

Elphaba then grabbed the book she'd been reading the other day: "Abe's Game of Jacks". The first few pages were well lodged in her memory, but after that? Her eyelids began to droop so she put down the novel. At that precise moment, the door swung opened and in came Glinda.

The blonde set her purse on the dresser and, without so much as a warning, stripped off her dress, replacing the gown with shorts and a tank top. She glanced over to her girlfriend who was currently engaged in watching her intently. Glinda blew her a kiss, stalking across the room and crawling into bed. With Elphaba.

The green-skinned witch wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist as they spooned. Glinda's face was pointed away from Elphaba and her back was pressed against her stomach. She held her partner close and kissed her neck.

"Miranda knows,"

"Of course she does,"Glinda stifled a laugh. "Nothing gets by that girl, I swear!"

"I don't think she cares though," Elphaba added as her lids drooped.

"You realize I don't care if people know; if I want to love you then I'm going to love you," her lover yawned. Elphaba laughed and held Glinda tight, "but first I am having a nap."

And with that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Elphaba's arms loosened their grip around her waist as she closed her eyes and let her drowsiness take over.

A few hours later when Elphaba woke up and checked the clock, she was alarmed to find it was ten past six. Had they really slept that long? She shook Glinda awake. Her girlfriend groaned a response.

"What?" Glinda groaned, still groggy. She rolled over to face Elphaba, who smiled at her.

"Hello, my sweet, how did you sleep?" Elphaba asked and she placed a kiss on Glinda's forehead. The other woman buried her head into the black haired girl's chest and inhaled.

"My sweet?" Glinda questioned playfully.

Elphaba smiled and nodded, "Yes. You call me Elphie and I will call you 'my sweet'." She kissed the blonde's head again, "Is that all right with you?"

Glinda put her face back into Elphaba's chest and sighed contently.

"I love it, Elphie,"she smiled, her voice muffled, "Can't we just stay here all night?"

The green-skinned witch wrapped her arms around porcelain-skinned one, pulling her close.

"I'm afraid we can't, sweet. I think Miranda would come and bug us," she laughed.

"…Wish we could stay like this forever," Glinda whispered.

"Mmm," she nodded her agreement,"Later, my sweet. I promise,"

She tried to get up from the bed but Glinda grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Elphaba let out giggle as she fell. This was followed by another attempt to leave, but they were soon forgotten when her girlfriend tightened her grip around her. She closed her eyes and Glinda planted a gentle kiss upon her bare neck. Oh! Elphaba spun herself around so she was facing her companion, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

It was then that Glinda began to unbutton Elphaba's shirt, planting tiny kisses down her neck. Elphaba let out a soft moan when her companion started moving her finger in a light trail up her leg. There was a loud bang on the door.

Glinda sighed and went to see who was there while Elphaba got up hurriedly and buttoned her shirt.

"Hey," Miranda grinned from the hallway.

"It's like Beetlejuice!"Elphaba cried in mock dismay, "we said her name too many times,"

Next to her, Glinda giggled.

"What?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind," Elphaba replied, "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at seven and…it's six thirty,"

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab something to  
eat with Pfannee and I. Is it all right if she joins us tonight?" Miranda asked gesturing to the figure beside her.

"Sorry about what I said the other day, Elphaba," the roommate said somewhat sheepishly as she appeared out of nowhere, "I hope we can try to be friends?"

Pfannee smiled and extended her hand. The witch was hesitant at first but eventually accepted the offer. She watched for Pfannee's reaction to when she touched the green skin, but she did nothing. She didn't shudder at the touch at all. In fact, Pfannee smiled as Elphaba shook her hand.

"We'd love to go,"Elphaba said, "Give us a moment to get ready,"

She closed the door, leaving Miranda and Pfannee outside. Glinda took off her shorts. Elphaba took off her shirt. The next events happened so naturally that she hardly noticed herself performing them. She looked up at Glinda, stepping over to her while the blonde attempted to remove her shirt. Elphaba encircled her, green on white and spun her around and kissed her.

There was a surprised moan as Glinda returned the affection, draping her arms around Elphaba's neck. The woman appraised this and began kissing her throat.

"Elphie, stop it, we have to go!" Glinda giggled, not minding in the slightest.

As if on cue, Miranda rapped on the door "You almost ready?"

"Just a moment!"Glinda called as Elphaba pushed her against the wall. She let out a loud giggle.

"Stop it," she whispered as she pushed her girlfriend away. Elphaba frowned, pouting. "Go get ready," Glinda smiled as she walked over to her dresser. Elphaba slapped Glinda's butt as she walked by and Glinda twirled around to glare. Elphaba smiled and let out a laugh. The blonde witch applied some lipstick before planting a kiss on Elphaba's cheek.

A few minutes later they opened the door to find Pfannee leaned against the wall and Miranda standing with a raised eyebrow.

Glinda was wearing a purple dress that went all the way to her knees. In contrast, Elphaba wore pants and a black tank top.

"You have lipstick on your cheek," Miranda told her with a smirk as the two came out of their room. Elphaba scowled and rubbed the pink with her hands, her face flushing a violent shade of emerald.

"Hey, are you excited about the upcoming ball?" Pfannee inquired to Glinda.

The witch's smile grew radiant, and immediately launched in to a gushing account of how incredibly awesome the ball was going to be. While she was occupied with Pfannee, Elphaba accompanied Miranda.

"So," she said, "Have a good nap?" her friend wore that infuriating smirk,

"Yes, it was lovely. Thanks for asking. How was yours?"

"Oh, great," Her smile faded "He didn't ask me to the ball."

"Who, Fiyero?" Elphaba gasped with shock, "Who did he ask?"

"He asked Clementine,"Miranda sulked, "But whatever, I'll just wait and see if anyone else asks me. If not then I'm not going to go." She glanced backwards at the other pair, "Are you going to go with… uh… with you know?"

"I haven't asked, I'll see what she says," Elphaba whispered back.

They entered the empty cafeteria and grabbed some food. It was Chinese on the menu, and the entire place reeked of noodles. The four sat down at a table and began eating.

"So where exactly are we going at seven?" Pfannee asked before taking a bite of her Dim Sum.

"We're going over to the arena to do some jousting and sword fighting," This came from Glinda. Pfannee nodded and changed the topic.

After they finished their meal they headed down to the arena to find Fiyero and Boq doing some stretches. Nessa was sitting outside next to the seats, laughing at Boq who was doing ridiculous stretches. The two boys saw the girls approaching and waved them over.

"Let's go get out horses,"Boq said with a smile.

And they did just that. Fiyero, having kept his own horse, a bay mare, was eager to get started. She was 16.5 hands high and was a purebred Arabian shipped in from someplace far away. Her was Sophia, and she was tame as could be and very gentle besides.

Miranda did polo back at her home, (she lived in the Glikkus with Glinda) which wasn't a castle but large enough to accommodate her parents and their fortune. Her horse was a mustang stallion that was as crazy as could be except when he was with her. Miranda was the only who could ride him without being bucked off, a 16.9 hand high beauty with a pure black coat. She called him Cobalt.

Glinda sat on the sidelines with Nessa. She didn't ride normally and plus, she was wearing a dress.

Boq got on a dapple quarter horse named Elise, and Pfannee, who boarded her own horse, (a palomino of 16 hands with a name of Jackson) led him out easily. Elphaba got the Friesian stallion called Spirit, ranking in at 17.5 hands.

They saddled up their horses and gave them some padding. They themselves would need helmets and chest plates to protect them from the jousting sword. They only used real swords when they did duels on Wednesday and Friday nights, so these were hard wood.

Elphaba and Fiyero went at each other first. Fiyero rode down to the other end of the arena and Sophia threw her head, excited. On Elphaba's side, Spirit was trotting in place and prancing. His rider smiled through her helmet and was about to call to Fiyero to take position when Glinda leapt from her seat and came running at her. Her opponent watched from the other end as Elphaba leaned over, Glinda whispering into her ear. Elphaba smiled and straightened herself once more. Glinda ran back to resume her place.

The competitors got in to position in unison. Boq stood with his flag in the middle to signal to them.

"Are you ready, Elphaba?" Fiyero called.

"Never been more so!"she hollered back.

Boq flung down his flag and the two urged their horses forward. Spirit took off at full speed and aimed to the right of Fiyero. Sophia began a slow canter and raced elegantly towards Spirit. Neither hit and they turned around once more. Boq waved the flag again and they went for each other.

Avaric came into the ring with his black shire gelding named Abiscous. He was 18 hands high and he neighed at the other horses. Sophia threw her head in response causing Fiyero to look at what was happening. The next thing he knew he was on the ground covered in dirt with Sophia walking towards him. The girls in the stands cheered as Fiyero got up and shook his head. Elphaba and Spirit cantered over to him and she laughed.

"Good one, Elphaba,"he said, jumping back onto Sophia.

Elphaba headed to her own side. The way they played was 'whoever wins keeps going to the next round until they have a winner'. Meaning that next in line was Boq on Elise. He waved at the previous champion, who gladly returned the gesture. They lined up, their eyes narrowed. This time it was Miranda who waved her flag and the horses flew towards each other. Elphaba smacked Boq right in the chest and he flew off his horse. The defeated sat up and sighed.

"Damn, you're on a role, Elphaba,"

Nessa and Glinda cheered, causing Avaric's horse to spook. He took off towards Elphaba. Avaric managed to hang on until his horse began bucking, when he was promptly flung in to the dust. He scrambled up as fast as he could and looked at what happened.

Spirit was in a panic, bucking with all his might. Elphaba clutched on to the reins but he bucked harder, and she flew off, landing with a sharp crack on the wooden wall. Spirit then reared and hurtled towards the barn.

Avaric ran after the horses.

Elphaba lay motionless on the ground, curled in to a ball.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter four :) **

**EF **


End file.
